


McKirk Drabbles

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Anxiety, Arguing, Blood, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fear, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Heartache, Hugs, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Nervousness, Panic Attacks, Romance, Sarcasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Collection of McKirk drabbles I've written. Will be updated as more are written.





	1. "Bite Me"

**Prompt:**  “Bite me.” “Where?” “…”

 

“Come on, it couldn’t have been that bad,” Jim said as he sat on his bed.

“I sat through an entire meeting with my boss with my fly unzipped, and because someone didn’t do the laundry until this afternoon, I was wearing boxers that really need to be thrown away,” Leonard answered walking out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist.

“I’ve gone to meet with some of my professors commando.”

“She noticed.” He gave Jim a pointed look as he dug a clean pair of boxers out of the laundry basket and pulled them on.

“Bones, it’s really not a big deal.”

“Says the man who walks around naked whenever possible.”

“You haven’t complained about that in months. And really, her noticing her fly was unzipped isn’t the worst thing in the world.”

“It’s embarrassing. Just because you have no shame, doesn’t mean I don’t either. So, bite me.”

“Ok. Where?”

“What?”

Jim got up and walked over to Leonard, putting his arms around his waist. “Where do you want me to bite you? Here?” He pressed his lips to Leonard’s neck. “How about here?” He kissed Leonard’s bicep. “Oh, I know, right here.” He lightly bit Leonard’s shoulder.

“Do that again and you’ll regret it for a week.”

“I like the sound of that,” Jim smirked sliding one hand lower and slipping it into Leonard’s boxers.


	2. Midnight Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Who in your OTP asks the weird questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other in the face with a pillow.”

“Bones, are you awake?” Jim asked randomly around midnight.

Leonard groaned. “I am now.”

“Do plants have feelings?”

“What?”

“Like, what if I hurt a plant’s feelings? I’d feel terrible.”

“Talk to Sulu about that one tomorrow.”

“Ok.”

Leonard sighed and started dozing off again.

“Bones, who looked at an eggplant and thought ‘it’s like an egg. And I’m reasonably sure this is a plant’?”

“I don’t fucking know,” Leonard grumbled.

Jim went silent for a minute, then asked, “Bones, how would you handcuff a one-armed man?”

“Handcuff his wrist and then attach it to his belt loop,” Leonard mumbled, settling more comfortably, smiling to himself when Jim went silent.

“Bones, if you cut off a leg, who technically owns it?” Jim asked a few minutes later.

Leonard rolled over, glaring tiredly at Jim. “If I amputate a limb, it’s medical waste.”

“But what about non-consensual de-limbing? Like, if someone cut my leg off and I didn’t consent to it, who would the leg belong to.”

“You. But you’d probably be dead from blood loss.”

“What do you think will happen when we die?”

“How should I know? I’m not the one who died two years ago. But if you’d like to find out again, you can keep talking. Shut up and go to sleep.” Leonard rolled back over with a sigh, relieved when Jim didn’t ask another question.

Jim did, however, move closer and wrapped his arm around Leonard’s waist, curling his body around the doctor’s. “Bones, one more question. Well, two more.”

Leonard sighed. “They had better be good.”

“You love me, right?”

“Yeah, love you more when you let me get some goddamn sleep.”

“Will you marry me?”

“What?” Leonard was wide awake in an instant, and turning over to face Jim. “What did you just ask?”

“Will you marry me?”

Leonard stared at him in silence.

“You can say no. I did kind of spring this on you,” Jim said softly, hoping that Leonard couldn’t see how red his face was.

“Jim…”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to say yes.”

“Jim, what if I want to say yes?”

“What?”

“Yes. I’ll marry you.”

“You’re not just saying that because you want to go to sleep?”

“No, I’m not just saying it so you’ll shut up and let me sleep.”

Jim grinned and kissed him before moving back to his side of the bed. He was just starting to fall asleep when Leonard spoke.

“And for the record, Jim, I was going to ask you Friday night at dinner,” Leonard said.


	3. “I love you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(?) Mentions of sex

“Where are you so in a rush to get to?” Leonard asked as Jim scrambled to pull his boots on.

“I have a meeting with Captain Pike,” Jim answered in a rush.

“It’s Saturday. Thought we were going to breakfast.” Leonard got out of bed stretching.

“I’m sorry. Lunch?”

“I’m picking the place.”

“Ok,” Jim answered offhandedly as he straightened his cadet reds.

“Did you even hear what I said?”

“Lunch. You’re picking the place.” He turned around before walking over to Leonard and pecked his cheek. When he turned to walk away, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. “Bones…”

“I just want a proper kiss,” Leonard said when Jim faced him before giving the blonde a quick kiss.

Jim pulled back after a moment and looked at the clock. “Shit, I’m going to be late.” He scrambled to grab his bag off his bed. “See you at lunch. I love you,” he called over his shoulder as he walked out.

Leonard stared at the entry way speechless. By the time he managed to speak, the door had already closed behind Jim.

~~~

Leonard didn’t bring it up at lunch. Or at dinner. Or at all for the rest of the day. Jim didn’t say anything about it either so Leonard just left it be, assuming it was some sort of slip of the tongue and Jim didn’t mean it like that. He didn’t mean it the way deep down Leonard hoped he did.

As the two of them laid tangled together under the sheets, sticky with sweat and cum, Jim tilted his head from where it rested on Leonard’s shoulder and kissed his jaw.

“I meant what I said earlier,” Jim said softly.

“That you wanted me to fuck you?”

Jim snorted. “Well, yes, but I was referring to what I said this morning.”

Leonard tensed up a little.

“You don’t have to say it back. I just thought you should know.” He hesitated for a moment, then said, “Just thought you should know I love you.”

Leonard remained silent, then turned his head and kissed Jim’s forehead. “Thank you. Really, Jim, thank you.” He hesitated another moment before asking, “You’re ok with this, right? Me not saying it.”

“Yeah. I did say that you don’t have to say it back.”

Leonard smiled and pulled Jim closer.


	4. Put that thing back where it came from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim does stuff he really shouldn’t on the Bridge.

It was one of the slower days on the Bridge. A travel day. They weren’t going to make first contact with any new species and they weren’t going to reach the next planet until the next day. So, Jim was stuck sitting watching the view screen and occasionally signing off on lab updates people brought him. He tried to strike up a conversation with Uhura with no success. Then with Spock, again unsuccessfully. He struck out again when he tried to start a conversation with Sulu and then Chekov. He couldn’t call Leonard to the Bridge since he knew his boyfriend was swamped with work in Med Bay.

Eventually he started zoning out a little, thinking about what Leonard did to him the night before. Damn him and his hands.

Jim looked down to see the barely there outline of his hardening cock and bit his lip. Glancing around quickly to make sure no one was looking at him, he pressed his hand against the bulge in the front of his pants, then smirked. He pulled his personal comm out of his pocket before shifting so hopefully no one could see what he was doing and opening his comm, getting it set to take a video. After making sure no one was looking his way, he cautiously unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Taking his comm in one hand and pressing record, he cautiously reached into his pants and pulled out his slightly hard penis. While keeping an eye on everyone around him he wrapped his hand around his dick and gave it a few slow strokes before stopping the recording and setting his comm next to him. He tucked himself back into his pants and buttoned and zipped them back up.

He moved so he was facing forward again and picked up his communicator, opening up messaging and typing out a short message.

_Got bored and started thinking about last night._

Attaching the video, he sent the message to Leonard and put his comm away, still smirking to himself.


	5. A very good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Extended version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087093)

Leonard pushed his head back into his pillow with a small groan. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was far too early to be waking up. His brain barely registered his boxers being pulled off. Another groan escaped his lips when he felt Jim’s teeth sink into one of his hip bones, the bite quickly being soothed by a kiss. “You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn,” he mumbled as he blinked his eyes open to just see the vague shape of Jim under the covers. “And sex is not a good reason.”

Jim pulled his head out from under the covers and smiled up at Leonard. “Don’t tell me you’re complaining.”

Leonard just stared back at him.

“It’s Christmas, Bones. Thought I might give you a nice wake up.” Jim trailed his fingers over the bite on Leonard’s hip then running his palm lightly over the doctor’s half hard dick.

Leonard sucked in a sharp breath as Jim smiled innocently at him.

“I suppose if you don’t want me to…” He went to move away from the doctor but was stopped by a hand on his bicep. He was given a gentle tug and moved up so he was at eye level to Leonard.

“You’re a brat, you know,” Leonard said without a hint of malice in his tone.

“You love me anyway.” Jim grinned.

“You’re damn right, I do.” He pulled Jim into a slow kiss.


	6. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Look at me—just breathe, okay?”

Leonard stood frozen in place, his hands shaking, as he listened to the message on Donna’s answering machine for the fifth time. No, more than that. Fiftieth time perhaps.  _Pick up! For fucks sake, pick up!_

The front door opened and Jim rushed in, freezing for a split second at the sight of his boyfriend looking like he was on the verge of a complete breakdown. “Bones…Leonard, I just heard about the hurricane. Is everyone ok?” He walked over to Leonard slowly and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Not picking up,” Leonard mumbled as he called again. And received the message from the answering machine  _again_.

“Why don’t we give the comm line a break? Someone will call as soon as they can,” Jim said patiently, doing his best to hide his own panic over the situation, as he took Leonard’s comm from his hand, led him over to the couch, and sat him down.

The doctor tried to get up only to get pushed back down. “I need to know if…Jim…” Leonard whimpered.

“We’ll know soon. Donna’s comm might be off…”

“I called Fred too and Mama. No one answered.”

Jim knelt in front of him and took both his hands in his. “They’ll call soon. I’m sure of it.”

“Jim, I can’t…What if…Joanna…” Every breath Leonard took was unsteady.

Jim let go of Leonard’s hands and instead took the doctor’s face in his hands. “Leonard, look at me—Just breathe, okay?”

Leonard sucked in a shaky breath and let it out in a huff.

“Good, just like that,” Jim coached dropping one of his hands to gently stroke Leonard’s arm.

After a few more unsteady deep breaths, he let out a small, choked off sob. Jim was on the couch, pulling him closer, in an instant.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’m right here,” Jim murmured.

Leonard curled into Jim’s hold with a sob as the blond held him tight whispering endearments. Even after he ran out of tears and was letting out dry sobs, Jim didn’t stop.

“Jim,” Leonard whispered, still shaking.

“Yeah?” Jim lightly stroked Leonard’s arm.

“What if—What if they’re not ok?”

Jim swallowed the lump in his throat, then answered, “Then we go through it together.”

“I can’t lose them.”

“I know, I can’t either.”

Leonard started to pull away but Jim kept his tight hold on him.

“Unless you need to pee or get a drink of water or want to move this to the bedroom, don’t think you’re going anywhere.”

“Bedroom.”

Jim let go and took Leonard’s hand as he stood, leading him to the bedroom. He sat the doctor on the bed and got them each a change of clothes. Once they were both dressed in t-shirts and sweatpants, Jim got settled sitting up halfway against a pile of pillows against the headboard, then opened his arms inviting Leonard closer.

The doctor hesitated before settling in next to Jim, wrapped in the blond’s arms. Jim intertwined their fingers and pressed a kiss to the top of Leonard’s head.

“I’m scared,” Leonard said softly.

“I know. I am too.”

Leonard held tightly to Jim’s hand as they laid in silence. He was starting to doze off when his comm rang. Jim let go of his hand and grabbed it off the nightstand, handing it to Leonard.

“Donna?” he choked out when he answered the call.

“Len…” she answered.

“Is Fred ok? And Mama…and…”

“We’re all safe.”

Leonard let out a heavy sigh of relief as she filled him in on the details. After talking to Joanna and wanting to cry because he was so relieved she was safe, and talking to his mama, then once again with Donna sorting out the details of the four of them coming to visit, he reluctantly said his goodbyes and good nights before hanging up.

“They’re ok,” he said looking at Jim.

“Yeah,” Jim smiled leaning down and kissing his forehead.


	7. Teach Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Teach me?"

Jim sat at the kitchen table watching Leonard move about the kitchen as he cooked.

“Shouldn’t you be studying?” Leonard asked when he turned around and saw the blond staring at him.

“I was just taking a break,” Jim answered.

“Sure you were.” He gave Jim a skeptical look as he turned back around to start chopping the vegetables for the stir fry.

After a few moments, Jim stood and walked over to Leonard. “Teach me.”

“What?”

“Teach me. You’re really good at cooking and I’m not so much.”

He looked at Jim curiously before stepping back. “Do you think you can chop vegetables without injuring yourself?”

“Ye of little faith.” Jim paused then sighed, “Ok, yes without injuring myself. How exactly you want these cut, not so much.”

“C’mere.” Leonard gestured him closer, having the blond stand in front of him in front of the cutting board. “Pick up the knife and you want to cut them at an angle.”

“Like this?” Jim pressed the knife to the carrot, not cutting through quite yet.

“More like this, and keep your fingers out of the way.” Leonard put his arms around Jim, hands resting on top of the blond’s. He adjusted the angle of the knife and the distance between Jim’s fingers and the blade before letting him slice through the carrot. “Think you’ve got the hang of it?” he asked after a few decent slices.

“Yeah.” Jim nodded.

Leonard stepped back and went over to the stove to heat up the pan. When Jim finished cutting up the carrots he moved onto the broccoli while Leonard started cooking the chicken.

“Fuck!” Jim hissed, dropping the knife on the cutting board.

Leonard turned around and sighed. “Thought you said you could cut up vegetables without cutting yourself?” He grabbed a clean dishrag out of the drawer and handed it to Jim.

Jim wrapped part of it around his bleeding fingers. “I wasn’t trying to.”

“Just sit at the table and try to stop bleeding.”

“It’s not like I’m bleeding on purpose. Trust me, if it were up to me, I wouldn’t be bleeding.” Jim sat down at the kitchen table while Leonard finished cooking.

~~~

That night as the two of them laid in bed, Jim snuggled up into Leonard’s side, the doctor looked at him, then said, “By the way, how did you survive before Starfleet if you can’t cut up vegetables without injuring yourself?”

Jim looked up at him, amused. “Really? That’s what you ask your boyfriend after sex?”

“Really.”

“Take-out, frozen pizzas, pasta and that sauce that comes in a jar, eggs, bacon…Well, you get the idea.”

“You’re learning to cook, just to be clear. We’ll just start with some more simple things.”

“Probably for the best.” Jim settled his head on Leonard’s shoulder before lifting his injured hand closer to the brunette’s face saying, “Kiss it better?”

“You are a man child.”

“Ok, if you won’t kiss both of them, at least this one.” Jim held up his bandaged middle finger, smirking.

Leonard rolled his eyes and took Jim’s hand. “Manchild.” He pressed a kiss to the bandage over Jim’s index finger then middle finger before dropping Jim’s hand.

“Your manchild.” Jim grinned.

“Yeah, you are.”


	8. "I just want to cuddle"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I just want to cuddle and watch Friends.”

Jim couldn’t remember the last time he had to fill out so many reports and write so many letters informing the families of crewmembers of their deaths. Probably never, but here he was only halfway through writing the six. He rubbed his hand over his face tiredly and looked at the chrono. Alpha shift had ended over two hours ago. With a sigh, he stood and tidied up his desk before heading back to his quarters.

At the sound of the door opening, Leonard looked up from his book and his heart sank. “Hey,” he said softly, setting his book aside. “I heard what happened on the mission. You doin’ alright?”

Jim started to nod then shook his head as he sat down next to Leonard.

“Are you hungry? I’m guessing you missed dinner.”

Jim nodded and Leonard patted his leg gently as he stood, walking over to the replicator. As much as he wanted to get Jim to eat something remotely healthy, he opted instead for pasta that was the exact opposite of healthy and garlic bread. Setting the plate on Jim’s lap, he sat back down next to him and handed him a fork.

The blond picked at the pasta and garlic bread for a few minutes before Leonard spoke up. “You don’t have to eat if you’re not hungry. We can just make sure to get a good breakfast in you tomorrow morning.”

Jim nodded, setting the plate on the coffee table and looking at his boyfriend. “Six of them, Bones,  _six_.”

“I heard,” he nodded resting a hand on Jim’s.

“One of them has a baby boy on Earth. He never got to meet his son except over video calls. That baby is going to grow up without a dad.”

Leonard moved closer and wrapped his arms around Jim, kissing the top of his head.

“Another one was going to get married at the next starbase.” Jim was shaking. “And now she’s not and it’s my fault because I approved the away mission that got them killed.”

“It’s not your fault. How could you’ve know that the natives would be hostile? From what I heard, they showed every sign of being anything but.”

“I’m still the one who sent them down there.”

“That doesn’t make their deaths your fault. You did everything right. I saw how long you poured over the observation reports.” He pulled back a little to look Jim in the eye. “You did everything right, ok?”

“Ok,” Jim whispered.

“Now, what would help you relax? Due to special circumstances, sex is an option.”

The corners of Jim’s mouth twitched and he shook his head. “I just want to cuddle and watch Friends.”

“You and your old tv shows,” Leonard laughed fondly as he stood and led Jim to their bedroom. “Do you need to shower first?”

“No.” He shook his head as he undressed and got into bed.

Leonard joined him a minute later after getting the show set up. Once he was settled, he gestured Jim closer until the blond was curled up against him with his head on Leonard’s chest. As the first episode started, he began gently carding his fingers through Jim’s hair. Little by little, Jim relaxed under Leonard’s touch until he dozed off partway through the fourth episode.


	9. Ribbons & Bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jim as a “present” for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added: 12/2/17

Jim carefully situated the bow on the top of his head, making sure it would stay in place before walking into the bedroom and positioning himself on his side on the bed. He waited a few minutes before the bedroom door opened and Leonard walked in. Leonard promptly shut the door at the sight of Jim.

“Jim! What if Joanna was with me?” Leonard hissed.

“You were putting her to bed. I highly doubted that she would follow you in here,” Jim shrugged, grinning. “Besides, I did tell you that you’d be getting one of your gifts later.”

Leonard looked him over and frowned a little as he walked closer to stand at the edge of the bed. “I’m a lot less impressed than I thought I would be with the gift. It’s smaller than I expected.”

Jim sat up, looking at him, a little offended. “It’s kinda cold…”

Leonard laughed and grabbed Jim’s hands, tugging him closer. “I was talking about the bow on it.”

“Oh, good. I just didn’t want to overwhelm it.” Jim moved to the edge of the bed, sliding his hands underneath Leonard’s t-shirt.

“You’re a dork, you know?” Leonard asked.

“I’m your dork though and you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Damn right.” He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, reaching between them and untying the bow on Jim’s dick.


	10. "Grab my ass"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Just pretend to be my date.”  
> Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 2/6/18

Leonard had lost count of all the things he’d rather be doing this Friday night. And every single one of them involved him staying home and not being at a goddamn party. But here he was, leaned against one of the walls, watching everyone drink and laugh and yell over the music while he tried to come up with an escape plan. Geoff had been out of sight for at least twenty minutes, so Leonard figured it was as good a time as any to escape.

He was just about to move away from the wall when a blond man ran up to him with a frantic expression.

“Grab my ass,” the blond said.

“What?”

“Or at least just pretend to be my date. Please… there’s this guy…he’s a creep…” the blond’s gaze kept flicking over to a tall, black haired man.

Leonard followed his gaze, noticing the man coming toward them.  _What’ve I got to lose anyway?_  He pulled the blond closer and stuck his hand in his back pocket. “Ready to head home, sugar?” he asked once the black-haired man was close enough to see.

The blond’s face reddened and he stuttered, “No, not yet, babe.”

“How about we get you a drink?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Anything good here?” Leonard asked.

“Oh, um, well, what do you like?”

“Darlin you know I’m a whiskey man.”

“Oh, yeah, right. Must’ve slipped my mind somehow. The Brooker’s bourbon’s good.”

Leonard smiled and gave the blond’s ass a little squeeze. “Lead the way.”

The blond bit back a little surprised squeak as he showed Leonard to the serve yourself bar. After eying the two of them for a moment, the black-haired man walked off. Though, he didn’t stay gone very long. Less than five minutes later, Leonard caught sight of him again and moved his hand from the blond’s ass to around his waist.

“Why don’t we take our drinks outside sugar? I could use some air.” Leonard said before leading him out to the patio where only two or three other people were milling about. He leaned on the short fence and looked up at the stars while he sipped his drink.

“Thank you…oh, god, I never asked your name or told you mine. I’m Jim,” the blond said.

“Leonard,” he answered, extending one hand for Jim to shake.


	11. Your Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 2/6/18

When Leonard walked into the house after a long day in the clinic and then stopping at the grocery store, the last thing he expected was to find Jim fidgeting impatiently in front of the kitchen table.

“You alright?” Leonard asked as he set the bag of groceries on the counter.

“Yeah, fine.” Jim forced a smile.

Leonard looked up from the groceries he was unpacking, with one eyebrow raised. “You don’t look fine. What’s going on?”

“I…um…I…” Jim stammered looking down at his feet.

The doctor finished putting the food away before walking over to Jim. “What’s wrong?”

“You know how you keep one of your vintage stethoscopes on display on the shelf?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I was looking at it. Took it off the shelf and was looking at it and decided to try using it on myself. I was curious. And, well, when was doing that one of the metal things on the chest piece and the thing holding it on came off and I couldn’t get it back on. When I was trying I sorta broke the ring that holds that metal thing on.”

Leonard let out a loud laugh, making Jim jump a little. “Jim, that ring was about to break anyway. I need to replace it. I have a new one coming in the mail tomorrow,” he said rubbing Jim’s arm gently.

“So you’re not upset?” Jim asked slowly.

“Not in the slightest.”

Jim let out a sigh of relief.

“What did you think was going to happen?”

“That you were going to be angry with me. Your dad gave you that stethoscope when you finished med school.”

“Jim, even if I was angry with you, I wouldn’t take it out on you. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Leonard pulled Jim closer and kissed his cheek.

“I also know I’m an idiot for messing with it in the first place.” Jim wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“No, you’re…”

“Yes, Bones I am. But, I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot.”

“Yeah, you are,” Leonard laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Jim’s lips.


	12. "What's going on?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 2/6/18

Jim poked at the replicated piece of chicken on his plate frowning at it.

“I know replicator food isn’t always the best, but what did that chicken ever do to offend you?” Leonard asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hm?” Jim looked up from his plate.

“You’re staring at your dinner like it personally offended you. Hell, you haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?”

“I just have a lot on my mind.” Jim shoved a mouthful of fried rice into his mouth.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Leonard prompted.

“Not really.”

Leonard bit the inside of his cheek to keep from asking anything more before beginning to eat again.

~

Leonard was almost asleep when he heard a whimper and then sniffling. He rolled over, silently putting an arm around Jim and kissing his shoulder. Jim settled back against him with a small sigh.

“What do you need?” Leonard asked softly.

“This. I need this,” Jim sniffled.

“Okay.” He rested his forehead against Jim’s back.

Twenty minutes later, Jim whispered, “Bones, you still awake?”

“Hm? Yeah,” Leonard mumbled blinking a few times.

“Sam called earlier. Aurelan had the baby last week. They couldn’t get a call out here to us until now.” Jim swallowed the lump in his throat.

“She wasn’t due for a while.”

Jim shook his head. “She was barely halfway. It was a little girl.”

“They give her a name?”

“Abigail Marie.”

“They gonna have a service?”

Jim nodded. “We won’t be able to go ‘cause we’re stuck here on the ship.”

“Maybe we can work something out. I’m sure Scotty…”

Jim pulled away and sat up, scowling at his boyfriend. “I don’t want to ‘work something out’. I don’t want to have Scotty set something up so we can watch the memorial service on video call. I don’t want you to try to fix me and this fucked up situation. I want to have met my niece. I want to actually try to be there for someone in my family cause we’re finally working toward mending it. I want…” Jim trailed off, shaking a little.

Leonard looked down and then slowly sat up. He sat next to Jim, offering the blond his hand to hold. Jim stared at it for a minute before intertwining their fingers.

“I’m sorry. I was trying to help and clearly wasn’t. Tell me how I can help?” Leonard bit back all the solutions he was coming up with.

“I know. Shouldn’t’ve snapped like that. And this. I need this. I need my boyfriend.”

Leonard gave him a small smile as he took his hand from Jim’s and laid back down. He gestured Jim to lay down with him, then, once he had, wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him closer. “This good?”

Jim nodded as he settled his head on Leonard’s shoulder. “‘S perfect.”

“Tell me if you need anything else.”

“Will do.”

Leonard pressed a soft kiss to Jim’s forehead and mindlessly stroked his side until the blond let out a soft sigh as he dozed off. Pressing one last kiss to the top of Jim’s head, Leonard got settled and fell asleep with his boyfriend clinging tightly to him.


End file.
